


One Winter Night... One Glimmer of Hope

by chapteredfics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapteredfics/pseuds/chapteredfics
Summary: Baekhyun just wanted to be loved, so he tried. Until it leads him to seven heartbreaks— and all of them have the same reason. Baekhyun had enough of it, but Chanyeol came and showed him how wonderful love is.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	One Winter Night... One Glimmer of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake: #681**   
>  **Author's Note: hello everyone!! it's my first time joining a ficfest >< hope you enjoy reading it!**

"We should break up."

— First thing Baekhyun heard from his boyfriend. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He was devastated.

_'Not again.'_ He thinks. _Not when he's sure of his feelings to this guy. Not when he's ready to let the guy meet his family._

Baekhyun looked at him, pleading while his hand reaching out for his, "It's winter, and christmas is coming, can we please wait just until next month?" he looked at his boyfriend— well _ex_ boyfriend now with desperate eyes. He promised his parents that he'll bring his boyfriend with him, because he _so sure_ of this guy.

But then he saw his ex giving him disapproving looks, he even heard a _tsk_. "We can't, Baekhyun. Not when I don't love you. And besides," here it goes, baekhyun is sure he doesn't want to hear this, "I've been.. seeing someone else, Baekhyun. I'm sorry."

Seems like he'll be spending christmas alone.

\---

"I'm glad that jerk already broke up with you," Jongdae— one of workmate and best friend for years said.

The two of them are inside the bar, courtesy of baekhyun who invited his friend to "drink and have fun" when in reality, he just wants to forget his heartbreak. Jongdae didn't approve of it at first, saying they have work the next day and he doesn't want to deal with his stupid friend. But who could say no to Baekhyun's puppy eyes? In the end he agreed.

Baekhyun sighed, and drank the glass in one shot, he doesn't even drink alcohol– maybe sometimes, but only when he's stressed– and he definitely needs one now, "I wish he didn't though, I promised my parents that I'll bring my boyfriend over for Christmas." He even bragged about that guy, saying he's smart, handsome and kind. Not to mention _loyal_.

"I'm glad he did, Baek. You shouldn't settle for people who cheats on you. He's the seventh guy who did that."

"Shut up. You're making my heart hurt more."

Jongdae shook his head and just drank his beer. No one talked on the rest of the night, he just let his bestfriend be sad in peace. And besides, he probably needs it. After all, he got cheated on by his ex boyfriend. He's the only one who knows about his heartbreaks, not even his family knows it.

But Baekhyun wants to try and _try_. _Maybe there's someone out there who loves him so much, that will do everything for him._ He did just that until the 7th guy he loved broke up with him— for the same damn reason.

He heard Jongdae moved on his seat, and felt a hand on his shoulder, "Baek, you're weeping, and that means you're drunk. Get up, we'll have to take a cab right now." Jongdae said, but the latter refused; still wanted to get wasted. Baekhyun kept muttering incoherent words, but the last sentence made Jongdae stop in his tracks. His best friend sounds so sad.

"I hope time will come and there's someone who will love me... the way I deserve."

Unaware of the situation, the two didn't know that someone is walking towards their direction; having watched the whole scenario, he couldn't help but thought of protecting the drunk man.

"Do you want me to help you?" he mildly shouts. He can see Jongdae still struggling to pull Baekhyun up, and since no one's answering, without hesitation, he decided to help Jongdae pull the drunk Baekhyun up and carried him bridal style until they went out of the bar.

Confused as to who the guy who helped them, Jongdae followed them as they both go outside. He felt relief when he saw them stopping outside— he actually thought he's gonna kidnap Baekhyun and take him somewhere.

Away from the blinding lights and loud music, that's when he finally recognizes who the guy is.

"Chanyeol?"

The said guy looked up, with Baekhyun still in his arms, and smiled at him, "I saw you with Baekhyun and decided to help. He looks so wasted."

"I'm glad you helped me, it's hard to take care of him."

"It's no problem," he shrugs, they stood there for a while. Chanyeol looks at the man beside him, clinging to him like there's no tomorrow, mumbling incoherent words like _come back,_ and then he saw the dried tears on his cheeks.

"I'll take you home."

"Thank you so much." Jongdae sighs, he looks at Baekhyun, and smiled sadly, "He just got his heart broken by some jerk. And we went here because he wanted to."

"His ex cheated on him," Jongdae told Chanyeol once they get to his car, the latter just listening silently. "He's a hopeless romantic, no? All of his ex cheated on him, but somehow, he can't get angry at them. Instead, he gets angry at himself, that maybe he's the wrong one, maybe he didn't put much effort in their relationship."

"I hope he'll find someone who will love him. Just as much as he loves, because he deserves it."

———

Baekhyun still feels groggy the moment he wakes up, headache finally coming into him. He didn't actually expect himself to be this drunk. Because afterall, the same situation happened to him many times already.

_It's because I expected him to be the last one._ He thought.

"How's the hangover? Still there?" Is what welcomed him when he went to his cubicle. Jongdae stood crossed arms, and sporting a frown.

Baekhyun can't help but roll his eyes, his friend maybe disappointed in him, but he knows the latter cares for him, "I'm fine. Thank you very much."

"I'm actually much better now. I think I can do it."

Now it was Jongdae's turn to roll his eyes, "You always say that. And then you go bawling once you go home."

"Can you please go back to work now? Do you want me to cry here?"

"Fine." But he still stood there though. Frustrated, Baekhyun looked up to his friend only to see him looking at the other direction, "Well, aren't you leaving?" Jongdae turned to him, and gave him a pat.

"That reminds me, you should go thank Chanyeol or treat him to lunch."

"Chanyeol? You mean the Park Chanyeol? Why?" Just as when he needed answers, Chanyeol came to their direction with two coffees in hand.

He smiled warmly, and offered Baekhyun his coffee, "I figured you'd still have hangover, so I think giving you coffee is a great idea." he said while handing the coffee to Baekhyun.

The latter sat there, speechless. _Park Chanyeol saw him drunk?_ Baekhyun clearly don't remember anything from last night. Chanyeol and Jongdae talked for a while and Baekhyun still trying hard to remember what exactly happened that night. The last thing he remembered is him crying his heart out over his jerk of an ex, with Jongdae as his company.

"I'll see you around?"

"Thank you for the coffee." Baekhyun mumbles.

"It's fine," Chanyeol said and walked away. He looked at his direction, with thoughts of how he should treat the guy.

"I didn't know you two were close." he narrowed his eyes at Jongdae, "We're close now because of your drunk ass, so go ask him now or I'll be the one who will."

He did invite him— but not at lunch, because according to Chanyeol, "I'll be having a business meeting at lunch." hence, they re-scheduled and made it a Friday dinner.

Baekhyun arrived at the meeting place, dressed in plain white shirt, brown coat and black jeans. He looked at his phone and saw that it was still early. He felt a bit anxious while waiting for Chanyeol— he didn't actually know the guy personally except from being co-workers and occasional _hi_ and _hellos_.

He suddenly snap out of his thoughts when he heard someone coughed. There he saw Chanyeol, clad in beige turtleneck sweater, and black pants also, his hair was messy because of the wind, and he's also wearing specs to top his looks. Overall he looks _cute_ , not the Chanyeol he always sees at work.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun shrugs, and smiled at the taller, "I just got here also."

The two went inside the restaurant and sat at their reserved seat. Chanyeol, being a gentleman he is, pulled a seat for Baekhyun, which the boy shyly thanked him. He can feel his face heating up from the kind gesture.

"I'll pay for everything because of what you did the other night." He smiled. Chanyeol laughed, "I did nothing."

They both shared conversation for the rest of the night, sharing hobbies, likes, and other personal stories. It was comfortable, to say the least. There's no awkward moments, it's like they both know each other for so long.

It was near midnight and they decided to stroll when Chanyeol decided to ask the question that's bothering him, "What happened the other night, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks, and Chanyeol panics, "N-no, don't answer if you're not yet ready. I just want you to know that I'm always here, okay?" He slowly said. He can see Baekhyun contemplating. And the smiley Baekhyun was gone, it seems like he's still hurting. They shared a comfortable silence, because Chanyeol didn't know what else to say. While Baekhyun is still doubting, he didn't tell anyone his breakups except for Jongdae, telling it to another person wouldn't hurt, right? Especially when the guy did nothing but be kind to him, even accompanying him in his late night strolls.

"Do you smoke?" he suddenly said. He looked at Chanyeol and the latter nod.

A few steps and they arrived to a bus stop. He lit up his stick first and gave Chanyeol one.

This is one of his bad habits, he smokes. He knows it's not healthy, but sometimes a bad habit can help you ease the pain, even for just a moment.

"It's my ex... his name's Eric." He started, he eyes started to get watery, and Chanyeol saw it. "You know, it hurts if you see the one you love cheated on you, but nothing is much painful than him admitting it. It has been seven times..."

"All of them cheated. I'm a masochist, right? I'm stupid, because even after all this, I still chose to love, but all i received was pain."

"Maybe I deserve this, maybe this is my destiny—"

"No you don't." Chanyeol firmly. He looked at Baekhyun, and he can see how sad he is behind those glassy eyes, "You don't have to blame yourself for something you didn't do. There's nothing wrong with you, yeah maybe we only know each other today but I see you at work and you're wonderful, you're smart. You don't have to belittle yourself because of them."

The latter stared at Chanyeol, suddenly surprised of the outburst.

Chanyeol must have thought that he's meddling too much in Baekhyun's life. He looked away and asked for another stick.

Baekhyun smiled, and he can see the faint blush on his cheeks, "Wow... it's the first time someone told me that."

No one talked afterwards, just them enjoying the winter breeze.

Looking at the man beside him, he couldn't understand how someone could hurt such a beautiful soul, and that made him want to protect Baekhyun from everyone. He's gonna show him that not everyone are just jerks who keeps on playing with his heart. And he's sure he'll do everything to keep that smile on his face.

+++++

_10th Day of knowing you better:_   
_— you look cute with those glasses on :)_   
_keep on smiling._

  
_61 ♥_

"Seems like mister admirer sent a note again, huh?" Jongdae teased.

It's been a few weeks since he's been receiving random letters everyday. The first note he received was keep warm with a coffee. He was confused yes, but until now he still didn't know who's giving him the notes.

And maybe he doesn't want to know who it is either. Those little things are the one that's making his heart flutter, and for him it's a _bad sign._ He's scared— scared of falling in love again. He's scared to risk again.

"He's one tough guy, huh?" Jongdae said. They were walking side by side at the street— to get lunch.

Baekhyun sighed, and hugged his body. He forgot to bring his thick coat with him, "We don't even know if it's a guy. And I don't want anything to do with those jerks. I'm done."

Jongdae pat his back and decided to change the topic. The two were talking about their rude boss when Baekhyun felt a weight on his shoulder, _it's a coat, and definitely not his._ He turned around and saw a smiling Chanyeol behind them.

Baekhyun shook his head, attempting to take off the coat when Chanyeol stopped him, "I'm okay. I figured you're feeling cold."

"I can manage, you know."

"I can see you trembling from meters away, you definitely need a coat, Baek." He insists. Baekhyun just nod and smiled at him. He really couldn't win over Chanyeol.

It's been almost a month when the two became best friends (Jongdae is still his #1 bestie). Baekhyun can say that they are close now. After the dinner date, the two frequently went out together, sometimes with Jongdae. He's also always with them at lunch. And whenever Jongdae isn't around, Chanyeol is always there to accompany him.

"So, any news about the daily notes?" Chanyeol asked. It's weird, Baekhyun thinks. That Chanyeol always asks him about the notes.

"Well, he told me to keep smiling, it's pretty cute." He giggled. Chanyeol is trying hard to hide the forming smile on his lips. But the blush is evident.

Jongdae side-eyed Chanyeol and turned to look at Baekhyun, "Maybe he likes you, Baek. I'm sure that guy is not the same as those jerks." He side eyed Chanyeol again, and he saw him unintentionally nod.

Baekhyun stopped walking, "I-i don't know... what if he's not actually what you want him to be? Maybe he's bored, or maybe I'm not the only one who's been receiving notes. I don't want to be played again."

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with worried eges then at Jongdae, he saw Jongdae looking at him with those suspicious looking on his face. He panics and coughed a little— to ease the nervousness he's feeling. No one talked after that, Baekhyun is lost in his bubble while Chanyeol steals worried glance at him.

"What do you want to eat? I'll order." Jongdae offered once they went inside Baekhyun's favorite restaurant. "I'll be back."

They sat beside each other, of course with Chanyeol pulling Baekhyun's seat. The kind gesture never fails to make his heart flutter. He smiled and the latter reciprocates it while pulling his seat.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier... I shouldn't have asked that." Chanyeol apologized, he noticed that Baekhyun felt gloomy when they talked about the certain topic.

"It's okay. It's just that... it's scary, risking again." He looked outside. "I experienced it. I know how painful it is when you're in a failed relationship. And then you risked again only for it to be painful for the hundredth time."

Jongdae arrived and they both dropped the subject. They talked about random things— which made Baekhyun sighed in relief. He doesn't want to talk about that yet. Meanwhile Chanyeol couldn't stop thinking of Baekhyun's words earlier.

_"It's scary, risking again."_

\---

_21st Day of knowing you better:_

_— it's heartwarming to see you very happy :)_

_61 ♥_

_27th Day of knowing you better:_

_— Christmas is coming soon, what gift do you want?_

_61 ♥_

Few weeks have passed like a blur and Baekhyun still don't know who's giving him the notes. Christmas is coming and Jongdae and him decided to go out to buy some gifts. He also wanted to buy Chanyeol a gift, since they're best friends now, plus the guy is always there to help him around. They are even labeled as _couples_ in their workplace— which he and Chanyeol _(he thinks)_ adamantly refused, he didn't see Chanyeol looking at him with a sad face though.

All he can think of that day is he's not yet ready. _He will never be ready._

He was wearing a very very thick coat and a turtleneck sweater because the temperature outside is under a negative degree, and as Chanyeol said, "I don't want you freezing." So he's taking care of himself now. Lost in his trail of thoughts, he didn't noticed Jongdae messaging him, not until he heard a loud knock outside of his apartment.

_Huh? But we agreed that I'll fetch him._

Continuous knocks happened and Baekhyun went on panic mode. He grabbed something that's near him (unfortunately, it's a hanger) and open the door.

And to his surprise, it was Chanyeol. Looking so handsome with a fitted black sleeves and big white coat, his hair a beautiful comma hair, a little messy, but it made him more handsome Baekhyun couldn't stop staring.

Baekhyun stared at him for too long it made Chanyeol uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong on my face?"

"N-no you're—" _incredibly handsome._ "You look fine."

Chanyeol laughed, a beautiful laugh Baekhyun heard from everyone, "I'm sorry I came unannounced."

Just then, Baekhyun felt his phone vibrate from his pocket.

_From: bestie ♥_   
_Hey. Sorry if this is too suddenly, but there's suddenly an emergency here in our department and the boss called an emergency meeting._

_But don't worry, I messaged Chanyeol and told him to accompany you ;) have fun on your date!!_

_Sent 9:23 AM_

Date? That's ridiculous.

He put his phone back to his pocket and nodded at Chanyeol.

They first went to the kids section to buy gifts for Baekbeom's children. Chanyeol and him could make a great coup— _team_. Chanyeol is the one pushing the cart, sometimes he would give him suggestions on what to give from the Byun parents. Baekhyun is glad for the help, really.

But he couldn't help but think that they could become a great couple.

He looked at Chanyeol, who's busy pushing their cart and wondered, _why didn't he met Chanyeol before?_ Sure, they are co-workers, but he didn't notice a man named Park Chanyeol, not until he introduced himself the day he offered him coffee.

He admit, it was always heart fluttering whenever Chanyeol did something to him. Those little things makes him smile, morning coffees, lunch _dates_ (Jongdae as thirdwheel), night walks, and Chanyeol suddenly barging in his apartment with ice cream in hand. Just Chanyeol being there for him made him feel a lot of things.

Does Baekhyun like him?

"... should we get a christmas light for your apartment? I noticed your apartment is kind of dull and there's no trace of christmas spirit in it! We should go buy some after we finished buying gifts for your family."

He looked at him with those big, bright eyes, Baekhyun couldn't help but be mesmerized. He blushed and mumbled an okay.

_Definitely not._

"Thank you for coming, Chan." Baekhyun said.

"It's no problem, I had fun."

The two were finally done shopping and they can say that they are tired. Both are carrying three heavy plastics courtesy of Chanyeol who kept on putting unnecessary items in the push cart, and Baekhyun putting it back to the shelf. In the end, Baekhyun can't win over him so they bought all the items Chanyeol put in their cart.

Chanyeol can see that the midget is struggling with his bags. He sighed, and pulled the bags from him amd carried.

_Here goes Baekhyun's heart again._

Since it's almost dinner, Chanyeol invited Baekhyun to eat at a nearby cafe, and Baekhyun didn't find himself to refuse although he's very tired. Besides, he's fun to be with.

"One macchiato for me and a strawberry cheesecake, please." He told Chanyeol, the latter pinched his cheeks and nodded.

"Go find a seat for us, Baek."

He complied and find a seat for the two of them while carrying the heavy bags.

He was surprised when someone took it from him.

"Hey—" He was about to protest until he saw the guy who took the bags.

"Let me get you a seat."

His once frustrated face turned cold. He turned mute, he couldn't let himself speak, let alone move.

The guy infront of him was his fucking _ex_.

"It's been a long time since I saw you." Eric smiled. He smiled so _genuinely_ as if nothing happened between them. _As if he didn't hurt him._

He can feel his blood boiling.

The tension is evident from the two, Baekhyun's fist is clench. Just in time Chanyeol came, he put the drinks on the table first and stood beside Baekhyun, his hands in the latter's waist.

"Is there something wrong here?"

Eric looked at Baekhyun then at Chanyeol, "You're the boyfriend?"

"I'm really happy for you, Baek." Eric smiled, and they noticed just now that there's a girl behind him. It's the _girlfriend_ , Baekhyun thinks. "And by the way, this is Seungwan..." Chanyeol just looked at the girl, she's petite, her hair is blonde and smiling _too bright_ at Baekhyun.

No one talked afterwards, and Baekhyun's mood became sour. Chanyeol tried to cheer him up, in the end, Baekhyun decided to go home.

The ride was too quiet for Chanyeol's liking, he tried listening to radio stations while driving, but to no avail, Baekhyun just looked at the window, not talking at all. The mood is so damp Chanyeol didn't know what to do.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol said when they arrived at Baekhyun's apartment, the latter looked at him, too gloomy for Chanyeol's liking. He tried smiling— wanting to tell Chanyeol he's okay, but his tear failed him. He cried loudly inside the car and not knowing what to do, he suddenly carried Baekhyun and sat him on his lap.

_"T-that's why he left me... s-she's much better than me..."_

He cried non stop and Chanyeol just let him, thinking he needed to let it out... he hugged him, tighter than the usual hugs he gave to Baek. Hoping that the hug could somehow ease Baekhyun's pain.

_32nd Day of knowing you better:_

_— I hope I can be there to ease your pain._

_smile now, gorgeous._

_61 ♥_

"I knew it was you."

Chanyeol was startled when someone spoke behind him, it was Jongdae. His eyes widened, not knowing what to do, he unintentionally crumbled the note he was about to give to Baekhyun.

"H-hey—"

Jongdae laughed, "No need to act like that, Yeol."

Chanyeol was nervous, _what if he'll tell this to Baekhyun? What if he didn't like me for Baekhyun—_

"I'm actually glad it's you..."

\----

"The letter was crumpled..." Baekhyun whispered. It was a normal day at work when he saw the crumpled note in his desk. He was confused, but he didn't mind. He smiled, and put the note in his drawer (he's been keeping it ever since he received one).

He wants to know who the guy is, actually. But he's scared, he has this underlying fear in his heart. If he knew who it was, is he ready to risk it again? Is it worth it?

_Will he get played again?_

He doesn't want to acknowledge this thought but, Chanyeol has been giving him meanings these past days, ever since they saw his ex. He's more attentive, more gentle. Whenever he's not looking, he can feel Chanyeol's eyes on him. And oh, he's been hugging him tighter than usual. He felt safe in his arms.

_From: Chan_

_it's the 20th! remember the dinner date later ;) i'll pick you up_

_sent 3:26 PM_

He also invites him to dinner always. He suddenly remembered Jongdae's words earlier:

_"What if Chanyeol likes you?"_

He felt scared... Baekhyun's not yet sure if Chanyeol do like him, but the possibility is there. And he doesn't know what to feel about it.

He's scared he might do something that he doesn't like, that will possibly lead him to leaving Baekhyun.

\----

They had fun. Scratch that, Baekhyun had so much fun for the first time in his life. Chanyeol took him to fun places after the dinner, they play on arcades and Baekhyun even won! He called Chanyeol a sore loser just because he kept on losing against him. And Chanyeol didn't argue, _as long as Baekhyun is happy_ he says. His childishness is showing and Chanyeol's happy. 

  
"Thank you so much for this night, Chan. You really made me happy." Baekhyun said, he held Chanyeol's hand and started swinging it. Chanyeol was surprised at first, but he didn't mind, at all. He smiled and tightened his hold on Baekhyun's hand. 

"Now I don't have to imagine myself holding your hand." He whispered. They walked, hand in hand, Baekhyun thinking of all the happy things happening to him, meanwhile Chanyeol's thinking on how to not break the mood. _He's planning to confess._

_"I'm actually glad it's you." Jongdae once said when he saw Chanyeol writing on those familiar looking notes. He walked towards Chanyeol and pat his back._

_"Please... don't break my best friend's heart. He doesn't deserve any of it. But if you're just playing—"_

_"No." He firmly said, he looked at Jongdae, and he can see the determination in those eyes,"I-i'm not playing with his heart. I knew him ever since he started working here in the company. I just don't have the courage. Not until I saw you two at bar that night. I saw his face. And then I knew, I have to protect him."_

_"What if he doesn't like you, Chanyeol?"_

_"It's okay. I just wanted to let him know that I like him."_

_"What if he'll reject you? You know Chanyeol, that seven guys broke his heart."_

_"I'm not like them. I'll show him that I'm not those random boys who will break his heart. I'm not like them."_

  
"... my parents are actually asking me if I'm going to bring my boyfriend along. But I told them he broke up with me so I said I'll just bring a friend along with me for Christmas." Baekhyun said. 

"I thought of Jongdae at first, because he's my best friend, but he has plans. My second option is you, Chan. I hope you wouldn't mind. Please tell me you're free, please." He said. Chanyeol thought that he looks like a lost puppy it's so cute. He's also pulling Chanyeol's shirt.

"We can go there as boyfriends." He abruptly said. 

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. "W-what?" 

The words Chanyeol uttered earlier finally sinked in to him, he internally panics, but he knows he has to say it. 

He faced Baekhyun, who's confused to the situation. He hel both of his hand so tight and place it in his face, kissing it tenderly. "I... like you Baekhyun. Ever since. Maybe you dont know who I was that time but i know that I like you." 

Baekhyun's heart is beating so fast, but he couldn't find it in himself to speak, "W-when you opened up to me... I knew I have to do something. I don't want seeing you cry, Baek. I just know I want to protect you. You're a wonderful person, Baek. And it angers me to see how broken you are because of them. So I did everything. To see you this happy, my feelings grew."

"Please say yes, Baek. I promise I'm not gonna hurt you. I love you too much I cant even find it in myself to do anything that will cause you pain."

Baekhyun's heart is about to burst. It's the first time he felt this, not even with his exes. And for the first time, he can feel the emotion coming out on this man. All these raw emotions, he can feel it. 

"I..." _yes_. _I also like you._ "No..." Baekhyun looked down, and pry his hands away from Chanyeol. _No_. 

Chanyeol is so confused, did he falsely interpreted his feelings? "W-what why?"

"Baekhyun if you think that I'll hurt you please don't. I will never do that, especially not to you."

_I know you will never do that._

"I'm not sure, Chanyeol..." _I'm scared._ "You don't even know me that well, Chanyeol. What if I did something that you don't like? You're gonna leave me? Like those bastards did?" 

"I'm not the one for you, Chanyeol. You're not yet sure of your feelings to me, Chan. You're just inlove with the idea of having someone in your life. And I gave you that fantasy..." Baekhyun sadly said. Distancing himself away from Chanyeol.

He didn't know where the words came from, but he _knows_ Chanyeol isn't meant to be with him. 

Chanyeol walked closer to Baekhyun, "That's not it. You're just afraid to try, Baekhyun. You're afraid that I might be like those men. But you wouldn't know until you let yourself love again. Please just try—"

_"That led me to seven heartbreaks, Chanyeol!"_ He yelled, Chanyeol turned mute. He just let him voice out his fear. Like he always does.

"I tried. And tried and tried and tried, Chan... and all they did was hurt me. 

You see, remember when what saw that day? And I cried? I didn't cry because he replaced me. I cried because I can't get angry at him and for what he did..."

Chanyeol just looked at him, and he never saw Baekhyun this _small_ and _so defeated._ "I really wanted to try, with you Chan. But everytime I think about it there's this fear inside me... that you'll be like them, you'll end up leaving me. I'm scared... that I might not be enough for you..."

"I tried getting rid of those thoughts and I can't. _They emotionally scarred me to the point that I don't think I'll love again..."_

"Baek..."

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and held his face _for the last time._

That night, Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked away from each other. Leaving their feelings behind. 

  
~~_33rd Day of knowing you better:_ ~~

~~_— I like you so much_ ~~

~~_61 ♥_ ~~

~~_34th Day of knowing you better:_ ~~

~~_— I won't give up on you._ ~~

  
\-----

First day after the incident and Baekhyun was miserable, he went to work with puffy eyes and runny nose. And Chanyeol too, he was wearing his eyeglasses, but Baekhyun can still see those pain in his eyes. 

He never saw him again after that day.

\-----

Christmas is just a few days away, everyone in their department is excited, except him. 

"Cheer up," Jongdae once said when they went out to buy lunch, "You brought this upon yourself."

It's been days after that night, and he never— not even once— saw Chanyeol in their work. He doesn't contact him either. He also asked his co workers about Chanyeol, but all they answered was they don't know. 

He regretted saying those words, _a lot_. Jongdae and him had a heart to heart talk. And he's very thankful he has a friend who's very frank. He knocked some senses on Baekhyun. But just when Baekhyun was ready, Chanyeol went mia. Maybe he deserved it. 

Baekhyun also noticed that the notes stopped coming since Chanyeol disappeared. The notes makes him smile and feel butterflies in his stomach. _Chanyeol and the guy are the same person?_

He asked Jongdae about it also but he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "You'll know it soon." 

The days felt so empty without Chanyeol, Baekhyun thought. Lunch with Jongdae felt so different without the presence of a certain person with cute giant ears. No dinner dates because Chanyeol isn't there to invite him. 

Everyday he's missing Chanyeol. 

\----

It's the 24th of December. Only few went to work including him, some of them are on vacation leave. 

He immediately thought of this as a chance to give Baekhyun a note. 

_44th Day of knowing you better:_

_— Merry Christmas._

  
_CHANYEOL_

  
"Holy shit, Jongdae!" 

He heard loud footsteps coming towards him, "Why are you yelling? What happened?" 

Baekhyun couldn't speak, and gave Jongdae the note, he heard his best friend gasp. He couldn't process anything. 

_It was Chanyeol all along._

"Chanyeol is here?" he heard. Baekhyun looked at him, he felt so betrayed, "You _knew_ it was Chanyeol and you didn't tell me?" 

Jongdae put his hands up as if surrendering, "Chill my friend. I told you, you'll know it soon." 

\----  
 _December 24, 11:34 PM_

It was nearing midnight and Baekhyun was walking alone, on the way home. Earphones plugged in. He can see couples going out to spend Christmas together, everyone in his surroundings are happy, except him.

_It's Christmas and he's spending it alone._

_You pushed him away,_ he said to himself. 

The night is cold, yet Baekhyun wore a very thin sweater, he's too sad to even find clothes that could make him warm. Baekhyun also noticed that he didn't see Chanyeol, again. Is the letter supposed to be a goodbye message?

He didn't know when it happened, but he just saw himself sitting at the pile of snow near the bus stop, and cried, his head on top of his knee. He remembered how Chanyeol always takes care of him, bringing a pair of warm gloves with him because he knows Baekhyun is stubborn and wouldn't carry one. 

He regretted pushing Chanyeol away. Baekhyun knows he will never find someone like him. Because Chanyeol is one of a kind. And if he came back, and he finally have someone in his life. Baekhyun would accept it, because after all, all he wants for Chanyeol is happiness. Even if it means he'll never be happy again. 

"That's a really bad habit if yours." A deep voice said. He felt something warm was placed on his shoulders. _It's a coat. A familiar one._ Baekhyun wiped his face first before standing up, and there he saw Chanyeol. His puffy eyes are evident, he didn't know if he should be glad that Chanyeol looks miserable like him, because _that means he cares._ Or he should be mad at himself because he made Chanyeol as miserable as him.

He took out a pack of cigeratte and offered Baekhyun, "Do you smoke?" 

Instead of taking the cigarette, he shook and head and immediately lunges himself at Chanyeol. The latter stumbled backwards and held Baekhyun securely in one hand. He tried to separate himself from Baekhyun, yet the smaller didn't budge so in the end, he just let Baekhyun hug him.

"I'm sorry." First word Baekhyun said, "I'm sorry Chanyeol..." 

"It's okay, Baekhyun." 

"No it isn't..." Baekhyun said. Chanyeol felt his clothes become wet so he looked down, but the latter hid his face on his chest. Chanyeol let him, as always. He hugged Baekhyun back, attempting to calm him down, yet it made him cry louder. 

"Why are you crying Baek?" He held his the smaller man's face. His eyes and nose are so red from crying. Chanyeol couldn't resist so he kissed Baekhyun's forehead. The kiss was so gentle the smaller felt he could cry from the overwhelming feelings. This time, he let Baekhyun rest his face on his chest and hugged him tighter, while swaying themselves slightly. 

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun once said when he stopped crying. Still on each other's embrace, they couldn't find it in themselves to let go. 

"It's okay, Baek."

"No... I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings that day..."

"You're hurt too so I understand—"

"I'm being selfish."

"I told you I'm scared of loving again. It's true," he felt himself crying again, "I was afraid of being hurt, I thought by pushing you away, I'm gonna be fine. But turns out it wasn't, I only thought of myself and didn't think that maybe you're hurting too... I'm sorry, Chanyeol..." 

"But I'm ready to try again, Chan. As long as you're with me. I'm still scared, to be honest. I'm risking my heart again to someone, and that alone terrifies me."

He looked at Chanyeol, he tiptoed and planted soft kiss on his lips, "But what is love without risking, right? It's scary, but I have you with me. So it's okay, as long as I have you in every risk I'm going to take."

Chanyeol has never been this happy, he felt tears forming in his eyes. _Finally_. 

"If your offer of bringing me along with you tomorrow is still open, I'm happy to accept it." 

Baekhyun laughed, a beautiful laugh Chanyeol heard. "Yes it is, and I'm bringing you along as my boyfriend."

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with fondness. He has been staring too long that Baekhyun's face went red, he pinched Chanyeol because of the embarrassment, "The hell are you looking at?" 

"Nothing..." Chanyeol said and kissed his cheeks, "Thank you for the best Christmas gift." He whispered. His face so close to Baekhyun, their nose already touching. 

  
**_100th Day as Byun Baekhyun's boyfriend:_ **

**_— i have a lifetime to know you and love you more! thank you for choosing me as your partner in life :)_ **

**_pcy ♥_ **

  
**— END —**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!! to the prompter hey!! i love u and i'm sorry if it doesn't your expectations :( writer's block hit me hard and i kind of rushed writing this huhu but i hope everyone of you like the story!!


End file.
